dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lily
Lily was a changeling. She first appears in Summer Knight, where she becomes the Summer Lady. Description Lily was a changeling, half-human and half-faerie who has yet to decide to be fully human or fully Faerie. Her faerie parent, a nixie, belonged to the Winter Court, putting her under its rule. Lily shared an apartment with Meryl, who also looked after and cared for her, as Lily was not very independent; she also got nervous when being away from her home for too long.Summer Knight, ch. 16 As a changeling, Lily is curvy, long-limbed, green-haired (the color of summer grass) and has the looks of a model.Summer Knight, ch. 11 As the Summer Lady, Lily's hair had turned snow white, she wore dark slacks and a green blouse showing off her figure.Summer Knight, ch. 34 In Proven Guilty, her face had gained character.Proven Guilty, ch. 19 Later, Lily had begun to look almost like Aurora. Her beauty had been magnified and barely human since become a faerie. Her beauty, different from Mab's, was like a fire source that created a deep feeling of satisfaction making the pains of the heart ease.Cold Days, ch. 24 She used to be friends with a group of Winter Court changelings: Meryl, Fix, and Ace.Summer Knight, ch. 11 & 12 She used to work as a nude model. Lily starts her career as Summer Lady as a not very independent character with little idea on how to take care of herself. As time progresses, she carries herself with a purpose, and a quiet, gentle strength. When Harry Dresden killed Aurora, the Mantle popped right into her though it would normally go to one of the other Queens. Instead, the Mantle flowed into the nearest Summer vessel and because she had the Summer Knight's mantle, it simply flowed into Lily. She didn't want and she hadn't even chose to be Fae. It's the first time that kind of power has gone to a mortal. Lily seems to be in the process of adjusting to it and has Titania's promise of tutoring. In the series ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Lily doesn't actually appear until near the end. The Summer Lady Aurora redirected the mantle of the Summer Knight, Ronald Reuel, into Lily and then turned her to stone which was hidden in her garden at the Rothchild Hotel disguised as a statue.Summer Knight, ch. 17''Summer Knight'', ch. 27 When Aurora was killed, the power of the Summer Lady, the mantle, flowed into the nearest Summer vessel, which at the time was Lily. She wanted to remain human but given the circumstances, she was made a full faerie and unwillingly made its Lady, though making every effort to adjust with good cheer. At the end, Lily and Fix visited Harry Dresden announcing their new positions as Summer Lady and Summer Knight. Lily is grateful to Dresden for saving her life. They told Dresden that Lily has arranged for Brownies to clean his apartment. ''Proven Guilty'' By Proven Guilty, Lily and Fix have become friends with Harry Dresden. However, despite their long time friendship, she is still bound by the rules of the Fae and Dresden struggles to get her to do things for him or give him information. She tries her hardest but is never completely able to do all that she would like for Dresden because of a geas laid on her by Titania, the Summer Queen.Proven Guilty, ch. 34 Lily and Fix met Dresden at McAnally's Pub. At Ebenezar McCoy's request Dresden needs to find out why the Summer Court had not retaliated against the Red Court for tracking The War pure Demons and Outsiders along with it through their territory. Queen Titania ordered Lily and Fix not to help Dresden and put a silence binding on her. The reason Summer can't aid the White Council or the Venatori in The War is because the Winter Court is at Summer's boarders and they can't leave it unguarded. Dresden learns that Lloyd Slate, the Winter Knight is held prisoner. Maeve joined them at the pub and told Dresden that she believed Mab to be contaminated by a contagion, the same as Aurora, and therefore she has gone crazy. And, that is why Mab has not allowed Winter to attack the Red Court.Proven Guilty, ch. 20 Lily and Fix meet Dresden, Charity Carpenter and team at Pell's Theater. Dresden turns the debt she owes him for saving her life over to Charity. After Dresden and team fought off Fetches going through the theater, Lily opens a Way for Dresden and his team to enter Arctis Tor to rescue Molly Carpenter. This was the maximum she could do to aid Dresden despite wanting to do more.Proven Guilty, ch. 36 At Molly's trial, Lily stood up for Dresden and bestowed upon both him and Donald Morgan the Order of the Silver Oak and grants each one future favor of Queen Titania.Proven Guilty, ch. 45 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Fix reminded Harry Dresden of the leaf pin that Lily gave him. After considering it, Dresden realizes that Fix was secretly warning him about it—that it's a tracking device—it's how the gruffs have been finding Dresden.Small Favor, ch. 9 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Harry Dresden met Lily on a bridge in the Botanical Gardens. She behaves coldly and suspicious. Lily waves her hand over Harry Dresden supposedly to detect something. Satisfied, she warms up and explained that she feared he was overtaken by some entity she called the "Contagion" and claimed that it was responsible for some of Dresden's big cases: Shadowman, the FBI hexenwolves, the Nightmare and Aurora (the same things that Dresden has already attributed to the Black Council.) Maeve comes out of the shadows and told Dresden that Mab has gone mad and plans to "unleash chaos on the world" that night—Halloween.Cold Days, ch. 24-25 Dresden and team try to determine who is behind the spell required to release the monsters under Demonreach, and if its Outsiders, who let them into this world. Though the Ladies can't lie, they could be wrong. Lily is not that smart and Maeve is crazy.Cold Days, ch. 28 After years of manipulation by Maeve, she resents Dresden for not being able to have a family or children and being thrown into the violent world of the faerie.Cold Days, ch. 48 Maeve kills her with a gunshot to the left temple.Cold Days, ch. 52 She is buried on Demonreach.Cold Days, ch. 53 References See also *Lloyd Slate *Korrick *Talos *Grum *Tigress *Mother Winter *Mother Summer *Summer Court External links *Lily on Wikipedia *Lily - Characters/The Dresden Files The Fae - Television Tropes & Idioms *Nixie (Melusine) | Faerie Sight *Bad Fairy Case File #337: The Nixie | FairyRoom *Neck (water spirit) - Wikipedia *nixie - definition of nixie by the Free Online Dictionary *The Water Nixie on Wikipedia *SurLaLune Fairy Tales: Household Tales by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm *Geis on Wikipedia *World Wide Words: Geis *Urban Dictionary: Geas *geas: definition of geas in Oxford dictionary - American English (US) Category:Summer Knight Category:Proven Guilty Category:Small Favor Category:Cold Days